Virtual Reality
by shadowedstar213
Summary: takes place after Aelita is humanized. 2 new boys arrive at Kadics and every girl but Yumi and Aelita are swooning over them. The 2 girls that the new boys like happen to be Yumi and Aelita. And rumor has it that these boys always get what they want...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm back! With a new story, too! I'm gonna delete Separation, considering that I've come to hate it. For those of you awaiting the next chapter of Cherries and Pears, it'll be up soon, I promise. Now, on with Virtual Reality!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone – except Cole and Kojo! I do own them!

**Virtual Reality – Chapter 1**

"Come on, Mom! Please?" Yumi asked. It was Saturday, and the Lyoko gang was attempting to bring Aelita out of Lyoko.

"Why can't this pen pal of yours just live at Kadics?" Mrs. Ishiyama questioned, turning to face Yumi.

"She wouldn't know anyone there! She's from Japan, she can't just stay somewhere new after I offered our home! I promised her!" Yumi pleaded.

"Why would you offer to let her stay in our home without our permission?" Mr. Ishiyama interrogated.

"Daddy, please! This is really important to me!" Yumi was near desperation.

"Fine, fine! Just quit whining!" Mrs. Ishiyama caved in. Yumi threw her arms around both her parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!" with that, Yumi bounded out the door.

"Good morning, Yumi!" Jeremie greeted Yumi as she entered the laboratory. Yumi nodded in response.

"What's the mission today?" Yumi asked, peering over Jeremie's shoulder at the computer screen.

"Number 1: defeat XANA and his five mega-tanks."

"Ouch."

"Number 2: get Aelita out of Lyoko. Did you get your parents' permission?"

"Yup."

"Great. Number 3: shut down Lyoko."

"Cool… wait, did you say _five mega-tanks_?"

"Yeah, the scanners are all ready."

Yumi rushed to the elevator and made her way into one of the scanners. Jeremie transferred Yumi into Lyoko through the usually virtualization process, and then directed her to the group. When she reached her three other friends, they all greeted her in relief and exhaustion as they ran toward the tower, trying to avoid the blasts of the five mega-tanks.

Yumi flung her fan at one of the mega-tanks, hitting it right in the bull's eye. The mega-tank exploded, also killing the one nearby it. Ulrich plunged his sword deep into the bull's eye of another mega-tank, making it explode, but also accidentally losing his life points in the explosion. Odd shot several laser arrows at the remaining two, making those also explode. Aelita made her way through the infected tower and typed in the code. A bright white light swept throughout France, signaling that the gang had succeeded.

The anticipating gang waited excitedly as Aelita became devirtualized. As Aelita emerged from her scanner, the group cheered. Yumi blissfully threw her arms around Ulrich's neck, pulling him into a tight hug as he hugged her back. Jeremie kneeled down at the base of the scanner and gazed at Aelita, his eyes glistening with joyful tears. Odd danced around the scanner room, singing and whooping as the others laughed.

"We did it," Jeremie whispered, unable to believe what had just happened. "We devirtualized Aelita!"

"Now lets go shut down Lyoko and officially beat XANA!" Odd shouted.

The group happily went to the mainframe of the factory and made their way to the base of Lyoko.

"Would you like to do the honors, Aelita?" Jeremie offered. Aelita grinned confidently.

"Sure. On the count of three," Aelita approached the base and wrapped her delicate fingers around the switch.

"One…" the gang counted, "two… three!"

Aelita pulled the switch. The gang watched exhilaratingly as all light and power drained from the base. When the turn-off was complete, the gang stayed silent for several moments. Then they began cheering, dancing, jumping, twirling, and exhibiting all other signs of total happiness.

"We did it! We defeated XANA!"

**A/N:** Well, how is it so far? Forgive me, I'm horrible at fight scenes unless it's hand-to-hand combat or a simple argument. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 2! It's a bit boring, but Chapter 3 is much better! Please enjoy!

oddkittycat – Thank you! Here's the update!

K1092000 – Thank you! You've got an interesting pen name, and I mean the good "interesting" kind, not the bad "interesting" kind.

aZn sIsTeR – Thank you!

RavenTheAzarathean – Thank you very much! I have just read your Flesh and Stone story, and I really liked it. I could actually picture the entire thing in my head. Usually, I couldn't do that unless it's my own story, so you've scored major points there.

(My disclaimer was in Chapter 1)

**Virtual Reality – Chapter 2**

"All right, Aelita. This is the kitchen, where we eat, cook, bake, and stuff. These are my parents. If you want, you can also call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'," Yumi suggested as she led Aelita on a tour throughout her house.

"Okay," Aelita agreed, cheerfully greeting Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. Yumi led Aelita out of the kitchen and across the hallway to the living room.

"This is the living room, where we watch television, set up the Christmas tree, and casual stuff like that," Yumi explained, receiving a nod from Aelita.

Yumi then led Aelita down the hallway, past the staircase, and into a bathroom.

"This is the downstairs bathroom. You'd shower, bathe, wash your hands, go to the bathroom, and stuff like that."

Across the hall from the bathroom was the guestroom.

"Normally, we'd have you stay in here, but I figured it'd be much more fun if we share my bedroom. Besides, we need this room for when my relatives visit," Yumi told Aelita, whom grinned in return.

At the end of the hall was the laundry room.

"This is where we'd wash our clothing, andkeep our winter-wear and rain stuff. Across the hall is the bedroom in which my parents sleep. Don't ever enter their bedroom unless you've got permission," Yumi instructed. Then she led Aelita back down the hallway and up the staircase.

"This is my bedroom. Or in this case, our bedroom," Yumi opened the door to reveal a simple bedroom.

The walls were red and white and had three windows. There were two beds, about four feet apart from each other. There was a stereo and a small library. There were two workdesks, two computers, and two closets, one of each for Yumi and one of each for Aelita. Across from this bedroom was Yumi and Aelita's personal bathroom.

"And now, it's time to change into pajamas, and then we'll eat dinner," Yumi announced. "It's a weird schedule, but oh well."

Yumi handed Aelita a yellow silk tanktop and blue silk shorts, then changed into her own white silk tanktop and red silk pajama pants and tied half of her hair into a bun. Aelita changed into her given clothes and then the two went downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner, Mom?" Yumi asked.

"We're ordering out for pizza tonight. It should be here any moment," Mr. Ishiyama answered.

"All right!" Yumi shot her left arm up into the air as Aelita grinned.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Yumi stood up from the table and ran to answer the door, shouting over her shoulder, "I'll get it!"

But instead of seeing the pizza man at the door, Yumi found that it was _Ulrich_ at the door! Yumi blushed, "Ulrich! What are you doing here?"

"Jeremie and Odd sent me to check up on you girls. Is Aelita settling in okay?" Ulrich blushed and diverted his gaze away from Yumi.

"Yeah, we're doing fine, thank you. Aelita will be sharing my bedroom and I gave her some clothes and a tour of the house," Yumi told Ulrich, struggling to hide the embarrassment of being seen in her pajamas.

"But aren't all of your clothes black?" Ulrich joked.

"No, not all of them, as you can see," Yumi pointed to her pajamas.

"Well, your pajamas aren't exactly day clothes," Ulrich blushed harder.

"No, I guess not," Yumi chuckled. She and Ulrich finally made eye contact, and after a few moments of staring, broke out laughing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ulrich said, breaking the awkward silence that had followed their laughs.

"Okay, good night," Yumi waved and watched Ulrich walk down the walkway.

Yumi closed the door, only to have to open it after hearing the doorbell ring again.

"Yes, what is it?" she greeted the man at the door politely.

"Here's your pizza. Ten bucks, please," the pizza man spoke in a geeky-boy type of voice, handing Yumi the box of pizza. Yumi in turn handed the pizza man the ten dollars deposited between her fingers.

"Thank you," Yumi closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Ulrich came to check up on Aelita, then the pizza guy came," Yumi answered, setting the pizza on the table and sitting down in her chair.

"Ulrich knows Aelita?" Mr. Ishiyama inquired.

"The guys came with me to pick up Aelita at the airport," Yumi quickly made up an excuse. "Come on, the pizza's here. Let's eat."

Mr. Ishiyama divided the pizza between them four. Yumi showed Aelita different ways to eat the pizza, telling her parents that Aelita's never eaten pizza before.

Later on that night, Yumi and Aelita tucked themselves into bed.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah?"

"What will school be like, tomorrow?"

"Most of the time, it's pretty fun, but it has its faults. I couldn't tell you about your classes, though. I'm one grade above you and the others."

"Oh."

"…Okay, well… good night."

"Good night, Yumi…"

**A/N:** I know, I know, it was pretty boring, but the next chapter will be better, I promise!


End file.
